Come See About Me
by burnthelight
Summary: Quinn and Santana have been in a BDSM relationship for months- it's just what works for them. After three months of being apart, they are reunited on the Thanksgiving break. Spoilers for 'Thanksgiving'. Rated M for obvious reasons. One shot- GKM fill.


**A/N: Second fill for the GKM. Prompt was from a while back. This takes place just before the 'Thanksgiving' episode. It's some light BDSM. :D My favourite thing.**

She squeezed her hands into tight fists as she walked down the brightly lit hallway of The Clairmont Hotel, a renowned five-star hotel in the midst of downtown Lima. This would be her first time seeing Quinn in almost three months. They did what they could to keep in contact but their schedules always seemed to conflict no matter what time of year, usually due to school. As the thoughts of the stunning blonde filled her mind, Santana walked a little faster, staring down anxiously at her bright phone screen. It was 3:00 PM on the dot, and she couldn't be late. She remembered the text she got from the blonde seductress only hours prior.

_Room 334 at the Clairmont. Three O'clock._

Santana approached the room and as she stepped forward to knock, the door opened. Quinn stood in front of her, eyebrows raised in surprise, "I thought you were going to be late." She said simply.

Santana's face split into a wide smile and she threw her arms around her oldest friend and lover. "I missed you so much Q." She mumbled against Quinn's neck.

Quinn smiled, "I missed you too, Santana. I really did." She said, pulling back to gently kiss the raven haired woman. She then took Santana by her hand and pulled her inside the room before smiling and kissing her again.

"Sorry for... attacking you. I know I'm not supposed to touch you without permission but I missed you and—"

"It's okay Santana. It's been a while, I wouldn't expect you to fall back into your role immediately. Besides, I missed you too." Quinn smiled, "You've been doing well in your classes?" She asked expectantly, her fingers teasing through Santana's raven locks.

Santana nodded absentmindedly, her gaze never wavering from the blonde's perfect body as she tried to pinpoint all of the differences. She glanced back up into Quinn's eyes, "Your hair got longer." Santana finally decided.

Quinn laughed quietly, flexing her hands at her sides. "You didn't answer my question." She teased, watching Santana's tongue flick out and wet her lips. Santana stared at Quinn's perfect hands, swallowing the lump in her throat. Her hands looked so delicate and soft, like they were meant to pick flowers and sew quilts. It was so deceiving considering Quinn's hands had been on the giving end of so many punishments and rough fuckings. Who would have thought that Quinn Fabray was such a sadist? Santana knew, of course she did, but she had only figured it out months before they started their sexual relationship; one day she could just see it in Quinn's eyes. She saw the lion caged inside of the blonde, ready to spring free at any moment and claim her pray.

Santana moaned as the memories flooded back into her head.

Quinn laughed again, this time advancing closer and placing gentle kisses over Santana's lips and chin. "My poor little one, having to result to fucking yourself for three long months." Quinn cooed teasingly, kissing Santana's ear.

"Fuck me." Santana whimpered, pressing her body closer to Quinn's.

"What did I tell you? I don't like it when you demand things of me." Quinn said, tangling her fingers into Santana's hair and jerking her head backwards. She kissed her exposed neck, biting playfully, "Now answer my question. How have you been doing in your classes?" she asked, pulling away to look into Santana's dark eyes.

Santana could see the _no bullshit_ look in Quinn's eyes and immediately answered, "Not as well as I could be." She chewed on her lower lip, still tasting Quinn's chapstick, "I've been so distracted." She added, taking a small breath when Quinn's lips turned upwards.

"You've been so deprived, haven't you?" Quinn clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, reaching up to stroke her thumb over Santana's full lips. "Has it been hard for you? Only being allowed to come when I say so... which wasn't very often, was it?" she asked.

"Seven times." Santana breathed.

Quinn let out a quiet, amused laugh. "It was only supposed to be twice a month but you were such a good girl last month I let you come three times." She said softly, "Doesn't that deserve a thank you?" she asked, her hand now cupping Santana's face.

Santana nodded, "Thank you Miss." She said.

Quinn hummed contently, "That's what I like to hear." Her hand fell down and grasped the crotch of Santana's jeans, groping gently.

"Please, Miss, fuck me." Santana begged, rolling her body against Quinn's.

Quinn smiled widely before letting out a simple, "No." and pulling away. "Take off your clothes, Santana." She commanded.

Santana practically tore off her clothes, throwing them down onto the floor. Quinn eyed the clothes on the floor. Any other day and she would have made Santana get down and fold all of her clothes while taking a crop to her ass. But, this wasn't just any other day. They were both a little sexually frustrated. Quinn reached forward, stroking her fingertips over Santana's newly waxed mound. "I don't see any panties on the floor. Was that for me?" She asked.

Santana nodded immediately, spreading her legs. "I know you like it when I don't wear any." She said quietly.

"I do. I'm impressed." Her fingers trailed back up to Santana's stomach, scratching gentle patterns over her navel. Santana sighed contently, spreading her legs a little further in a pathetic attempt to lure her Mistress's attention over. "Not yet, darling." Quinn said simply, turning Santana around and bending her over the vanity table.

She squeezed Santana's full ass in both hands, digging her nails in just enough to give Santana a taste of the pain she had been missing so badly. She dug her nails in once more, much harder, and Santana whimpered underneath her. Quinn pulled away and delivered a sharp smack to Santana's perfect ass now riddled with crescent shaped scars. Then she hit her ass again and again until Santana was mewling like a kitten and squirming against the cold wooden table. Santana cried out at a particularly hard spank that left her ass stinging.

"I've barely tanned your ass and you're already falling apart." Quinn stated in mock disappointment, "You need to step up your masochism game, S." She whispered, leaning over Santana and kissing her shoulders. "Knees." Quinn commanded as she stepped back. She was happy to see her sub turn and drop to her knees immediately. Santana tilted her head down to stare at Quinn's black pumps, slowly working herself into her subspace.

Quinn took off her simple dress, standing in only a black lace bra and matching panties; and of course, her heels. She reached forward and tilted Santana's chin up. "Who am I?" She asked.

"Miss." Santana said softly.

"And you?"

"Yours." Santana felt the familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach. She was finally with her Miss again and it made her so happy.

Quinn smiled proudly, "What about your pretty little mouth?" She asked, rubbing the pad of her thumb over Santana's lower lip.

"Yours." She said, opening her mouth to suck on Quinn's thumb.

"Good girl." Quinn dipped her middle and pointer finger into Santana's mouth and with her thumb, she gripped Santana's tongue tightly. "This dirty little mouth loves me, doesn't it?" Quinn removed her thumb, pushing her fingers further into Santana's open mouth. Santana gagged against them but her mouth remained open, an act that made Quinn's eyes gleam with pride.

When they first started to role play, it was just that. Nothing more than a fantasy they lived out every so often at sleepovers. Santana still fought for the title of Dominant, and most times they would end up wrestling to get what they wanted. Quinn always came out on top, and Santana never really minded. Then their games happened every Friday at Quinn's house, and Santana readily accepted her role as the submissive. Now it was so much more than that. Santana relied on Quinn for support and guidance. Their fantasy had very quickly become their reality and since Quinn lay out a set of rules, Santana had done exceedingly well in school and everything else. Quinn had quickly figured out that she and Santana were meant for each other, and their lifestyle is what made it work.

"And what is our safe word?" Quinn asked softly, pulling her fingers out and cupping Santana's chin lovingly.

"Cheerios." Santana said, looking up momentarily.

Quinn smiled and nodded, "And when is it acceptable to use our safe word?" she asked.

"Always, Miss." Santana responded softly.

Quinn nodded again, "Good girl. If it gets too rough you're allowed to use it; I won't be angry. Even during punishments." She said, her hand still under Santana's chin. Santana nodded in response.

Quinn stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down, patting her lap. Santana crawled over and sprawled herself over Quinn's lap, offering up her ass.

"I missed this perfect ass." Quinn grabbed a handful and squeezed before letting go and smacking the reddened cheek.

Santana hissed quietly. "Please fuck me." She begged.

"If you keep bothering me you can wear a gag for the rest of the night. Am I understood?" Quinn asked, punctuating her point with another hard smack.

Santana whimpered, "Yes Miss."

Quinn started off with small hits to Santana's ass, slowly getting more and more firm with each hit. Santana was moaning uncontrollably, her head tucked down and resting against the bed. Quinn occasionally threw in a hit so hard that even her hand stung, eliciting a yelp from Santana, and then she would continue.

Quinn only stopped when she felt Santana's muscles flexing each time she was given a spank, her body curling and her breaths coming wavered. After years of experimenting, Quinn knew exactly when Santana had too much. Most times she knew before Santana even knew herself.

Quinn's hand rubbed and massaged the hot skin, her fingers dipping down between Santana's thighs. "So creamy already." Quinn murmured, her fingers sliding agonizingly gently over Santana's soft folds. "But you don't get that yet." Quinn said as she pulled her hand away, "Kneel." She said softly.

Santana propped herself up and managed to get down on her knees in front of Quinn, who sat on the bed with an amused look on her face. "Show me respect." Quinn said. Santana remembered the simple command and immediately leaned down, kissing the toe of Quinn's shiny black pumps. She took her time kissing each spot, lingering near Quinn's ankle before starting to kiss up her calf. Santana glanced up when she reached mid-thigh, staring up at her Mistress. "Don't stop." Quinn ordered. Santana moved back down to Quinn's other leg and repeated the process, until again she reached mid-thigh.

Quinn spread her legs wider, her panties just barely covering her pussy. Santana leaned forward and kissed Quinn's lace covered centre, breathing in the intoxicating smell. Quinn reached down and stroked Santana's hair over her shoulder, watching her intently.

"Can I take them off?" Santana whispered, looking up at Quinn.

"Maybe if you ask nicely." Quinn said amusedly.

Santana swallowed, "May I please take off your panties, Miss?" she asked.

"That's much better, Santana. You may." She said, lifting her hips off the bed. Santana carefully dragged the lace panties down Quinn's legs, folding them and placing them by the foot of the bed. She looked back up before leaning in and kissing the spot just above Quinn's clit. "Lick." Quinn commanded.

Santana's tongue lathed a long stroke through Quinn's folds, ending at her clit. She continued the movement several times over before burying her mouth over Quinn's clit and licking at it. Santana felt a sharp slap come to her cheek and she flinched at the sharp pain.

"Hands behind your back, Santana. Don't make me remind you again." Quinn breathed, feeling Santana's hands on her calves. Santana's hands immediately dropped and she folded her arms behind her back, continuing her feverous licking.

Quinn moaned quietly, holding Santana's hair tightly in her fist. "Right there, that's my good girl." She gasped, her stomach tightening. It was only a little while longer before Quinn came, her entire body shaking as she moaned toward the ceiling. After three months of being away from Santana, this was the best welcome home she could imagine.

Santana slowed her pace and licked every last bit of her Mistress's come from her pussy, her tongue working gently through her folds. "Good girl." Quinn repeated, still enjoying the last of her fading ecstasy. Santana slowly pulled away, resting her cheek on Quinn's thigh as she breathed.

Santana had to break her role when she saw the adoring look in Quinn's eyes. "I missed you Q." She said quietly. Quinn smiled as she reached down, playing idly with the silver and diamond 'Q' around Santana's neck— her collar. She gave Santana a gentle pat on the cheek before reverting back to her Dominant role.

She stood up and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down to the floor by her panties. "My poor little Santana." She cooed quietly, stroking Santana's raven hair from her face. "You want me to fuck you really badly, don't you?" she questioned, her voice low.

"Yes Miss, _please_." Santana begged, squeezing her thighs together.

"And what if I say no?" Quinn asked quietly, her thumb rubbing over Santana's bottom lip. She smiled when the realization dawned on Santana's face— the realization that Quinn really could do that to her. Quinn laughed, "Oh, I wouldn't do that to you. Not today at least." She winked at Santana.

"Thank you." Santana mumbled softly.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Quinn tilted her head, dipping her thumb inside Santana's mouth. Santana nodded as she sucked on Quinn's finger, staring up at her. "You're a little slut for my hands, aren't you? You just want nothing more than to be laying on that bed with my fingers buried in your slutty little pussy." Quinn rasped, taking her thumb from Santana's mouth. She replaced it with her pointer and middle finger, allowing Santana to suck gently on them. "But once you start coming I'm not going to let you stop." Quinn whispered, pushing her fingers further into Santana's mouth until she gagged against them. She pulled her hand away, giving Santana a sharp slap on her cheek.

Quinn lifted Santana by her upper arm and pushed her back onto the bed, shoving her legs open. She stared down at Santana's pussy, stroking her wet fingers over it. She glanced up at Santana's face as she leaned forward and pressed in her two middle fingers using the weight of her body. Santana let out a loud moan, squeezing her eyes shut. "Thank you Mistress!" she whimpered.

"Eyes open." Quinn said, pulling her fingers out and slapping Santana's wet centre. Santana yelped and opened her eyes, staring straight at her Dom. Quinn pushed her fingers in again and started rhythmically fucking Santana. She curled her fingers up and hit the spot that drove Santana wild, smiling as the Latina started squirming underneath her. "Look at your slutty little pussy; it's dripping everywhere." Quinn said as she leaned forward, biting Santana's ear. "Do you like when I fuck your slutty cunt?" she asked.

"Y-Yes..." Santana moaned again, "Thank you Miss." She mumbled between moans. She arched her back off the bed when she felt another finger enter her, fucking her just as hard.

"You're such a slut, Santana." Quinn said, biting her ear lobe again. "But you're _my_ slut." Quinn said, fitting a fourth finger into Santana's sopping wet pussy. Santana whimpered and pulled back to look at Quinn, gasping in breaths as Quinn fucked her hard with the majority of her hand. The blonde looked back at her, a confidence in her eyes that soothed Santana's worries. They had talked about the idea of fisting before, but had never acted on it. Santana loved the thought of being completely filled up by her Mistress, and Quinn loved the idea of being in control. "Do you want to stop?" Quinn asked.

"No Miss, it feels so good." Santana moaned.

Quinn smiled, "I thought my slut might like it." She said, pulling away from Santana and walking across the room. Santana let out a loud, frustrated breath. Quinn smiled to herself as she pulled a black latex glove from her bag and a bottle of lube. She turned back around and walked over to Santana, who's legs were draped over the edge of the bed.

"We're really doing this?" Santana asked quietly, eyeing Quinn as she slipped on the glove.

"Did you think I was joking?" Quinn asked dryly, coating the glove in lube. She rubbed her lubricated hand over Santana's pussy and slipped three fingers back inside, without any warning. Santana gasped and then moaned, gripping the bed sheets beside her.

Santana started moaning out constant 'thank you's as Quinn fingered her, working her pussy as hard as she could. She felt her pussy stretching when Quinn started fucking her with her whole hand, up to the first knuckle of her thumb. Santana let out a small, laboured breath when Quinn pressed harder and twisted her hand carefully. "It won't fit." Santana mumbled, a pained look on her face.

"Push against my hand." Quinn ordered. Santana bit her lip, pushing against Quinn's hand, and she yelped loudly when it slipped in up to Quinn's wrist. Quinn smirked, "That's my good girl."

Santana took a little while to breathe, staring down at Quinn's arm. After a short while of letting Santana recuperate, Quinn carefully made a fist inside Santana and started gently pumping. Santana immediately moaned, pressing her head back against the mattress. Quinn twisted her fist and pumped it inside, watching Santana's chest as it wavered up and down. "Oh God, don't stop!" Santana moaned, lifting her ass off the bed as Quinn fisted her.

Quinn picked up the speed, careful not to overdo it, and watched Santana as she squirmed and screamed. Quinn smiled when she felt Santana's pussy tightening around her wrist, squeezing her fist tightly.

"Can I come please?" Santana gasped, crying out loudly when Quinn reached up with her other hand and started playing with her clit.

"Come." Quinn commanded.

Almost immediately Santana's body tensed and she screamed loudly, her ass completely off of the bed. Her legs closed around Quinn's arm but Quinn kept fucking Santana hard and fast. She pushed Santana over the edge, smiling as the brunette squirmed against the mattress and finally reached down to grip Quinn's wrist.

"P-Please." Santana moaned.

"Please what? You don't want another orgasm so soon?" Quinn questioned with fake empathy, pressing her body weight into Santana.

"N-No... oh!"

Santana screamed again as her body convulsed, her pussy gripping Quinn's fist inside of her. When Santana's muscles relaxed Quinn briefly stilled her motions, smiling as Santana's brows furrowed and she took in shaky deep breaths.

"Another?" Quinn whispered, gently twisting her fist inside Santana's drenched cunt.

Santana shook her head weakly, "Please no." She mumbled.

Quinn smiled, "Okay. I'll be nice today, since this was our first time trying it." She said, uncurling her hand inside of Santana and carefully pulling it out. Santana moaned quietly, her legs closing over.

Quinn pulled off the glistening latex glove and tossed it into the nearby trash can. She crawled over Santana's naked body, pressing herself against her and giving her a kiss.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow." Santana whispered.

"You better be able to dance this afternoon, because the Unholy Trinity has been requested to make an appearance at McKinley." Quinn hummed, nipping playfully at Santana's lower lip.

"Today?" Santana pouted.

"Mhm..." Quinn murmured, "We're singing _Come See About Me._"

"I don't know that one..." Santana whispered.

Quinn moved down Santana's body, kissing her breasts, "Yes you do. It's on my sex playlist." She slid her tongue over the valley of Santana's breasts, kissing down her stomach. "Now be quiet and let me kiss your pussy better." She hummed, spreading Santana's thighs and settling between them. "Also, I want you to wear that sexy green dress— no panties. Show off this amazing ass to those jealous Glee kids." Quinn smirked, biting at Santana's inner thigh as her hands cupped her ass.

Santana nodded breathlessly, "Yes Miss."


End file.
